And Thank You
by princess10852003
Summary: My way on the series finale should go. Martin&Ruthie. Simion&Sandy.Chapter four updated 12007!
1. What Should Have Been

And Thank You..

Chapter One.

A/N: I am writing it in Ruthies POV, like she is writing everything down in a journal, so if this just gets confusing I'm sorry.

Dear Diary, Yeah, I know I have wrote anythign down latley, I have been busy. Getting my mind off things, well I guess I could tell you, I am sort of going to be seeing someone, and his name is Paul, he's 17 and he asked for my number. I have gave it to him and he called me up tonight, I am actually kind of excited. Even though, I still miss Martin, I say I'm over it..but I am really not. But Martin wont be a problem anymore since he's probably never coming back.

So Tomorrow is the day, the day my family has been dreading, well most of them anyways. Simon and Rose are getting married. Shocked its actually happening? Yeah I am too. It's weird Mom actually 'loves' Rose now. I didnt see that one coming at all. I just wish Simon would just realize that hes too good for her, and realize that he doesnt love her. I remember when I first met Deena, she was Simon's one true love. Well until she pretty much dumped him for some guy that dumped her. I dont know anymore. I just miss my brother, and I want him to be happy. But not with her. I know that sounds mean, but its how everyone feels. Its just so complicated.

My head is starting to hurt from all of this thinking, I am going to go. -Ruthie.

As she closes her book and falls to her bed.

The next morning, she wakes up as the sun is shining in her window, she gets up, takes a shower, gets dressed, and heads downstairs.

"Morning" She says to Sam and David.

"Morning" The say in unison.

"Where's mom and dad?" she says pouring some milk in a glass.

"Talking outside" Sam says.

"To Sandy" David says.

"What?" Sandy is here? Why is she here? Is Martin with her?" she drops the glass to the counter and runs over and peeks out the window to see whats going on. 

Sandy, Annie, and Eric are all sitting on the steps. Sandy is holding the baby.

"He is beautiful" Annie says looking at the baby.

"Now Rose doesnt want you, her best friend to come to the wedding?" Eric asked.

"No, and I want to be there for her and Simon." Sandy says almost crying.

"Sandy, is everything okay?" Annie asks.

She drys her tear and looks up. "Everything will be fine, if I could just talk to Simon, to maybe talk to him. But he isn't answering my calls."

"Has Martin tried talking to him?" Eric asked.

"Martin, Martin and I aren't exactly speaking either." Sandy said looking around and noticing Ruthie spying out the window.

Sandy gives Ruthie a look, a knowing look about Martin. But Ruthie brushes it off and walks away. Annie and Eric look back to see what Sandy was looking at.

"How's she been?" Sandy asked.

"She has her days, good ones and bad ones." Annie says.

"Where is Martin?" Eric asks hoping he isn't in town.

"Hes not with me if thats what your wondering." Sandy replied.

"Martin has been great for this baby, acting like a father and everything. But---me and him just got into this huge fight, and it just ended up badly, I havent spoken to him in three weeks."

"And isn't that when Rose said you couldn't come to the wedding?" Annie asked.

"Yeah, but it wasn't about that, really. Martin still comes over to help with the baby, he wants this lil boy to feel like he has a father, but he just doesnt talk to the mother. He is going to a community college and taking some classes. He's a good guy. He's just hurt." Sandy says looking down at the baby.

Annie and Eric look at eachother and sigh.

Ruthie is in her room now. Clutching her pillow tightly. Sandy knocks on the door.

"Can I come in?" Sandy asks

Ruthie looks up and wipes a falling tear from her face.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to your mom and dad to try and see if they could sneak me into the wedding today, Rose wont let me go. I didn't come here to make you feel any worse then you already do about Martin. I didn't think I would see you until tonight. And then--well even then I would stay out of your way. Ruthie, Martin and I, we are not together."

Ruthie just looks at her. 

"Why should I believe you? You took him away from me. He left me. I loved him (she pauses) I love him. And he still left me. For you. For you and that baby." Tears flowing now.

Sandy moves over and sits next to Ruthie.

"I know this may not help but I am telling you the truth Martin, and I we are not together, we never have been." She hugs her tightly and gets up and walks away.

Ruthie is just sitting there alone, again, thinking about Martin.

Sandy goes downstairs and makes a phone call.

"Look I know you aren't talking to me. But the least you should do is pick up the phone and at least listen to what I have to say. There was once a point that we were sort of friends, just pick up the phone or meet me at the church in an hour and a half."

A/N: Should I continue or not.? 


	2. Shocked part one

Ruthie was still in her room, she should have been getting ready to go to the church. She was a bridesmaid and all she just couldn't pull her self to leave. She sat there and pulled out her journal once again.

_It's me,_

_Sandy is here. She's trying to get into the wedding. I don't care. I saw her and the baby; it just reminded me of him. _

_Why? Why did she have to come? I thought I was over it. Just a little bit. Now I am sitting here crying when I am supposed to be getting ready for my brother's wedding. _

"Hey kid--Ruthie what's wrong?" Matt said walking in.

"Leave me alone"

"I am not leaving you alone, until you tell me what's the matter? Why are crying?"

Wiping her tears and realizing that her brother Matt was right in front of her she just hugged him.

"It's good to have you home."

"It's good to **be** home. Now tell me what's wrong."

Closing her journal she sat up and talked to her brother. She explained everything. She cried, a lot. But even though he knew everything that she was telling him she needed her brother, and he was there for her.

"So yeah that's pretty much it. Sandy is here, and I feel the exact same way about Martin that I always have."

"Ruthie, that's love. No one said it was going to be easy. What about this new guy, Peter, Paul?"

"His name is Paul."

"Yeah, Paul what about you, and him?"

"There is never going to be a Paul and me"

"Whatever, so anyways don't we have a wedding to get ready for?"

"Have you talked to Simon? He's freaking out."

"He's at the church, with Sarah, Lucy, and Mom."

"So, did you tell Mom and Dad?"

"About?"

"About...you and Sarah having a baby?"

"Babies, we are having twins. And yeah we did."

"What? Twins! Matt I am so happy for you two."

"Okay we got enough before we have a wedding to get ready for and since my wife isn't here; will you go as my date?"

She smiled and couldn't help but feel better.

"Of course I will." They hugged.

Sandy was sitting on the front steps of the church with Aaron. She didn't notice anyone there.

"Sandy? What are you doing here?" A voice asked from around the corner.

She got up and saw Simon.

"So you want to talk to me now? You have been ignoring my calls."

"I'm sorry I just asked a simple question, no need to bite off my head."

"I have the right to, and I am not biting off your head, I have the baby with me and I wouldn't do that!"

"Like that has ever stopped you before, Rose told me you went off on her while she was babysitting."

"What! I did not, she went off on me!"

"Why should I believe that?"

"Because."

"Because, why?"

"Because she told me not to come to the wedding."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because you are Aaron's father." Martin said walking to them.

"Martin." Sandy said.

"What? What are you talking about? And why are you here? You are the father, not me." Simon said.

"Actually, you might to talk to her about that, and I am here because she called me, I don't know why. She said I needed to be here." Martin said.

"Simon? Sandy? Martin?" Rose said shocked to see them.

Matt and Ruthie left the house together and drove to the church. The parked in the front of the church they had saw Simon from far away. They didn't know what was going on. They got out of the car, and walked over to the group.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked Sandy.

"I needed to talk to Simon." Sandy said looking dead at her.

"There is nothing you have to say to me Sandy." Simon said.

"Okay since the three of you have to talk I am leaving, I don't know why I came in the first place." Martin said.

"Matt." Simon said.

"Simon, what's going on--" Ruthie said, as soon as Martin turned around.

"Martin." Ruthie said in shock and walked away to the car.

"Ruthie!" Matt and Simon yelled

"Now look what you did, man." Simon said to Martin.

"What I did? I didn't do anything. Sandy called me. I came down here, end of story." Martin said walking away.

Right on the side of Matt's car Ruthie was just sitting on the ground, in her dress, wanting to cry, but she couldn't, she didn't want to cry anymore.

Martin was walking back to his car; Ruthie looked up and saw him. She got up and ran.

"Ruthie." He said standing there, waited a few seconds and went after her.

"Ruthie! Come on don't do this to me." Martin said,

"Do what to you? Leave you? Like you left me?" You know what, I always wondered what would happened if I saw you again. I didn't picture it this way." She said turning around and looking him in the eyes.

He just stood there looking at her, the girl he knew, his best friend, not a girl anymore.

"What, you got nothing to say?" She said with tear filled eyes.

"Because I have plenty to say, and I don't think you want to hear it." She waited no response from him. "You don't deserve to hear it now, it's too late." She said starting to walk away.

"You look beautiful" Martin said softly but loud enough to make Ruthie turn around.

"What?" She choked up on her words.

"I said you look beautiful" He said walking towards her.

"You can't do this to me." She said.

"Do what?"

"Say the things I have always wanted to hear you say to me."

_Martin was now literally maybe two inches in front of her face. Ruthie couldn't breathe. They were like that for maybe a good minute and a half. Just staring at each other, until Martin came back down to earth; Martin was in a complete trance._

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"It's okay" Ruthie said not looking at him. "What are you doing here? Why are you here?"

"Can we talk? Alone."

"Do you see anyone else around?"

"No, I guess here will be okay."

"Start talking."

**A/N** Thanks for the reviews you guys. I like to read them. And I hope you guys like this chapter. Please R&R!


	3. You're here

It's been three months. Where do I begin? Martin is back. That's the one and only thing that I care about. It's been the best three months of my life. We are best friends again. The only problem is that we are just like how we were before. And I am more in love with him than ever, and he can't see it.

My brother is a father, Aaron's father to be exact. Yep, Sandy's son is my brother's son too. That's why Martin came back.

I was supposed to be going to Scotland, it didn't happen. Or better yet Martin said to me "I came back for you and you're going to leave me? Yeah I don't think so." He pulled me into a hug and that's how we have been for the best three months of my life.

Then why am I so miserable? I just wish he knew that I had the same feelings for him.

"Hey you whatcha doing?" Martin said coming and lying down on the bed closest the desk.

Closing the book shut and putting it in the desk she turned around looked at him.

"Nothing just writing."

"About?"

"Nothing, really." Avoiding the question and not looking at him.

"Hey, you what's wrong?" Martin said sitting up and looking at her right in the eyes.

"_I said you look beautiful" He said walking towards her._

_"You can't do this to me." She said._

_"Do what?"_

_"Say the things I have always wanted to hear you say to me."_

Ruthie got up and moved away from him, they hadn't been that close since the day of Simon and Rose's non-existent wedding.

Martin got up and went behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I need to talk to you." He said taking his time with everything.

"Oh what, you're going to tell me that you're leaving to take care of a girl you got pregnant and that you love me like a sister." She said laughing and turning around to face him and his face looked so serious.

"Well part of that is right but a lot of it is wrong." He said moving closer to her.

"You're leaving because you got another girl pregnant? Please don't tell me that, I don't know if I can handle that anymore."

"Ruthie, remember when you said that I said that I loved you like a sister?"

"Unfortunately, it's not one of the fondest memories of ours."

"Well something has changed."

"You don't love me anymore?"

"No, I do."

"Like a sister? Yeah, Martin, nothing has changed with that."

"No, I love you, not like a sister but as something more, more like a girlfriend."

"You can't do this to me." She said.

"Do what?"

"Say the things I have always wanted to hear you say to me."

"Déjà vu"

"What?"

"You said that same thing before when I said you looked beautiful three months ago."

"I know."

"You remember?"

"I have remembered everything from the last three months."

"You have?"

"Yes. Ruthie, I want to be with you."

"You what?" Ruthie said backing away from him.

He pulled her hand and just pulled her close to him. He slowly leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Slowly and powerful. She pulled away.

"What was that?"

"Something I have wanted to do for the last month."

"You have?"

He pulled her close to him again and pressed his lips to hers, an electrifying sensation went through both of them. It was everything she had wanted. The kiss lasted for minutes. She pulled away.

"Am I dreaming?"

"No."

She jumped up and kissed him.

-Beep. Beep. Beep.-

She jumped up out of bed and hit the snooze button.

"Too bad it was just a dream."

She fell back into bed.

"Morning sleepy head."

She shot up and looked at him.

"You're really here?"

"Yeah, how many times are you going to ask me that?"

"So are we going to talk about yesterday?"

**AN; I can take this story two ways. But I haven't decided yet. So right now it's just a filler chapter. Sorry it took so long.**


	4. Just a Dream

"You just walked out on me yesterday, I wanted to talk about something with you, but you just up and left me in the cold."

"Please Brewer, its Glen Oak it's never cold." She said playfully teasing him.

"You know what I mean. I wanted to talk to you." The serious look that scared her half to look and made her weak in the knees at the same time came across his face, she didn't know if she should be scared or what."

"Okay, then…" slowly saying her words "what did you want to talk about?"

"Sandy." The one name she hated more than Satan himself.

"Don't you say anything about _her_, why did you bring her up?!"

"Ruthie…"

"No, do not Ruthie, me Martin Brewer."

"But, Ruthie."

"What?"

With the look of concern and fear and emotions in her face he just wanted to go over to her and make all her worries and insecurities, and fears go away. He hated seeing her like this. He loved her to much to see her like this. He wanted things to be okay for her. He needed her to be okay.

"Just answer me one question Martin, why?"

"Why? What?"

"Don't play dumb. Why are you bringing her up _now?_ After we just had the best summer of my life, why do you have to ruin it?"

"I'm not going to ruin it."

"No, you're not, because I am, no I will not listen to it. Get out of my room."

With that Martin had no choice but to leave her room.

An hour later Ruthie came out of her room and went downstairs to get something to eat, she didn't want to answer any questions. Right now she wanted to be invisible, and she was no one was home.

"Great, no one says bye to me. This is exactly what I need." She said walking over to the refrigerator. She picked up a note from the door. "_Ruthie, Took the boys shopping for school. There is food for you in the fridge. I didn't want to wake you on your last week of summer vacation. I will be home around 3. Love you, Mom._" Ruthie looked over at the clock it said 11:45am. "Well at least I have a couple of hours to myself." She walked into the living and sat herself down on the couch and breathed a sigh of relief. She closed her eyes and laid in the silent peace.

"So." Said a voice she didn't want to hear from.

"What do you want Simon?" She looked at him full of confusion and shock. "Aren't you supposed to be in school? Or better yet with your fiancé and her baby who ruined my life."

"Excuse me, that's my son your talking about little sis."

"No, it's the devils advocate that ruined my chances to be with the one person who I thought I loved and he left me for, and my so called "true love" mentioned the devil this morning. He's always going to see me as a little sister thanks to her, so your baby is the devils advocate."

"Martin mentioned Sandy to you because of me. We are in town if you haven't noticed and Martin was just going to ask you if she and him could get to together and spend time with Aa--"

"The DEVILS ADVOCATE!"

"I am not calling my son the devils advocate."

Ruthie just was irked with Simon.

"Oh yeah and little sis while your there being all mad at me you might want to think about what you said about Martin only seeing you as a "little sister" because last time I checked guys don't ask their "little sister's" permission to see their ex's."

"Simon, just leave will you?"

"Fine, tell mom and dad I was here."

He left the house and she was alone again and she couldn't help but hear Simons last statement lingering in her head over and over again.

"Maybe he does see me as a girlfriend."

Within her own thoughts she fell into a light sleep, she awoke to Martin Brewer staring at her.

"Simon told me he spoke to you about Sandy."

"Oh will you two knock it off."

"No, I won't I just want to know if it was okay, I know how much she has hurt you, hurt us."

"Martin, last time I checked there was no us. We were just friends, and friends don't need to ask permission."

Thrown back by what she said Martin just looked at her catching the gleam in her eyes. "Ruthie, I'm sorry. I just don't have those kind of feelings for you."

"I know, so why bring up the history. I don't need you to be my history teacher, or my brother I have a few of those."

"What is with you?"

"What's with me? I'll tell you, I had a dream last night, a dream that I though could have been real but when I woke up it wasn't. This dream had me and you, and we were a couple, you said you loved me, you said I was beautiful. But that's never going to happen because I am me, and I will never get the guy I want. Well guess what Brewer, I am going to be a senior in less than a week, and your chance will be gone." She stormed out and just left Martin there is shock.


End file.
